


You are Not Alone Anymore

by LeeHyuna96



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyuna96/pseuds/LeeHyuna96
Summary: [Set after E09 S04]How do you feel if you thought you had a family, but you found out they are not your family?





	You are Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own All Hail King Julien or any characters. DreamWorks/Netflix own them.   
.  
Yeah, I suck at making summary. XP

_ My real family. We’re gonna be together forever… And ever… And ever… And ever.  _

...

I’ve been crying ever since I snapped out of it. That’s not my family.

I want to believe. I really want to. To have a real family who love you and care about you so much… But you don’t always get what you want.

I thought I’d found my family. But just a few hours ago, I realized they aren’t real! They’re just cartoony figures on gunny sack! I can’t believe it. All this time, I’ve been alone. My whole life.

I sit here on the floor of my old hut, bawling my eyes out. I don’t know who I am now. Or who I was. I don’t remember if I  _ had _ a family. I know my name, but who knows if it’s even mine?

I sob harder until I can’t breathe. I don’t care how long I’ve been crying. I just want to let out the feelings I’ve struggled to hold for so long.

Eventually, I stop crying. By now it’s already night. But I don’t think I’ll come home any time soon. I just want to be alone. I think back on the moment when I thought they were my family.

_ ... _

_ ”I’m starting to remember. I lived here. With… my family. I had a family!” _

_ “That’s great! Ugh, what is that smell?” _

_ “I had a dad! Yeah! I can almost see him! He loved to garden.” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “And my mom… She had blue eyes…” _

_ “Um…” _

_ “And my sister. She always wore a little yellow bow in her hair!” _

_ “Uh… Bad news, Pancho.” _

...

They're not real. They're just… not.

I don't want to go anywhere. And besides, the sky it's getting darker. I feel so tired. So I fall asleep here. Alone… in my hut. The hut with the red door. 

\--

I wake up on the floor. It’s almost midday. How long was I asleep? But I’m not in the mood to get up. Not even steal something. I just… don’t feel like it. I don’t feel like anything.

Maybe if I talk to someone, I could ease my pain. I need someone I can trust.

Andy! No. Andy wouldn’t understand. He’d just say stealing something would lift my spirits. But I don’t  _ want _ to steal something.

Willie’s always understood me. He’s been my friend since lemur school.

Yeah, Willie. I’ll go talk to Willie.

\--

I knock on his door.

“Who is it?” asks Willie from inside.

He opens the door. "Oh, hi, Pancho. What brings you here?"

I don’t say anything.

“Hey what's wrong?” he asks. Concern fills his giant green eyes. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

I nod sadly.

“Aw, come in,” he offers, leading me inside. “Let me get you some water. You can sit in my bed if you want.”

I sit in his bed and he hands me a glass of water. “What’s the matter, Pancho?”

“I… I… " I can feel myself started to shake. Suddenly emotion overwhelms me and I start bawling again.

Willie puts an arm around my back as I shake uncontrollably. “There, there,” he says. “Just let it out.”

After a while, I stop shaking. Willie pats my back. “What’s wrong?”

I stare into nothingness, still grappling with what I’ve done.

“I… I almost killed King J.”

Willie gasps. “Oh my goodness! You  _ what? _ ” Fear creeps into his voice. “Is it something with that mixtape thing?”

I nod.

“What’s in that thing?” he whimpers.

“Julien’s uncle had this secret program,” I say. “He brainwashed us and turned us into killing machines. He took my mind, he took my memories… I don’t remember anything! I’m in the dark here!”

“Calm down, Pancho,” Willie says nervously, patting my back. “Tell me about the mixtape.”

“The tape,” I shudder. “That horrible, horrible tape… It triggers me! When I hear that tape the brainwashing takes over and I can hear voices in my head and all I can think about it snapping King Julien’s neck!”

“So that's why you were twitching,” says Willie. “I’m gonna be honest, that was kinda freaking me out.”

“It freaked me out too!” I cried. “But that’s over now. What’s really bothering me is… I can’t remember my family!” I collapse over the bed, shaking and sobbing.

“He took away my family,” I sobbed. “I don’t know where I came from, or who I am… I thought I found them, but they’re just pictures on a bag of dirt! I don’t have a family!”

“Shh, shh, of course you do, buddy,” says Willie, stroking my back. “Everyone in the kingdom’s your family.”

I remember the submarine. King Julien trying to get through to me. I could barely remember it because of the brainwashing. But now I can hear it.

...

_ "Listen to me, Pancho. You don't have to do this. Remember your family!" _

_ "We love you, Pancho!" My dad’s voice echoes through my head. _

_ "No… Dad… No… It's all a lie! You're not real! I don't have a family!" _

_ "You're wrong!  _ We _ are your family. The entire kingdom! Me, Maurice, Clover, Mort…” _

_ "No!" _

_ "Fine, Mort is out. My point is, you're not alone. You have us!" _

...

He's right. And Willie’s right. I'm not alone anymore. 

But the pain is still there. The sobbing and shaking subside. I wipe my tears with my arm. I finally calm down.

“You’re right,” I say, nodding. “Thanks, Willie.”

“Hey, if you ever want to talk, just come over,” Willie smiles. “You’ll always be my friend, Pancho.”

I smile. “Thanks for being there for me, Willie. Even though sometimes I throw you under the bus and steal your personal belongings when you live your front door unlocked.”

“Aw, that’s okay, everybody does that,” Willie waves. He throws his arms around me. “You’re not alone, Pancho. We’re your family.”

I stare in shock, then hug him back and smile. Hugging feels nice. Hugging feels like family.

Even though I don't have family, or don’t remember them, I still have kingdom as my friends and my family.

I don't have to feel alone anymore. I promise.


End file.
